And When I Turned Around
by Dancing With The Clouds
Summary: Their godly parent was never there for them. So the demigods decide to vent out their anger. It all works out. For the most part.
1. Percy

**A/N This is going to (hopefully) turn out to be a multi-chapter fic about Percy and co confronting their godly parents about not being their for them. They'll take place at random times throughout the PJO series and the HoO series. PM me or write in a review if you have an requests for which characters I should do. Thanks and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, lets cut it to the chase, I don't own PJO or HoO. **

_**Percy**_ **(This takes place**** the winter after The Lightning Thief)**

Percy was having a bad day. First, he was late to homeroom and the teacher threatened to send him to the principal's office. Then a kid had ticked him off and he had accidentally made the water fountain explode and the water had sprayed all over the other kid. The kid had raced off, and he'd gone to his next class, trying to pretend that it never happened. Next thing he knew, he had been sent to the principal's office because of some lie the kid had made up, yelled at for 10 minutes straight, and had landed himself in detention. All before second period.

And now, on top of all that, it had to start snowing the second he started walking home from school. Yes, Percy Jackson was having a very bad day.

Percy cursed in ancient greek(a habit he'd picked up from Annabeth) and the snow fell down even harder than before. He was forced to duck into a small alley with an overhang which just barely protected him from the snow. As he wearily plopped down on an old paint bucket, he felt sort of, weird, strange-ish… feeling. By instinct, he uncapped his trusty pen/sword thingie, Riptide. _If I get attacked by a monster now, I swear on River Styx… _Percy never got a chance to finish his thought as a low menacing growl resounded throughout the alley, and not one, sadly not even two or three, but four, _four, _freaking hellhound emerged from the shadows. _I've got to be more careful about insulting gods_ were his final thought before they freakishly large dogs pounced.

The first one didn't stand a chance, as it just ran straight in to his outstretched sword. The other ones, sadly, weren't as thickheaded. Percy backed up a few steps, and obviously then his back hit a wall. _Damn_. He was cornered. Again. For like the gazillion-th time this month. And this time, he didn't have an incredibly stupid escape plan in his favor.

The hellhounds slowly advanced, growling and slobbering all over his back pack which he had dropped in his haste to pull out RIptide. _Well, I wasn't planning to do my homework anyway_ he looked right, then left, then right again. As his eyes focused on a barrel, a crate that looked full, and a high window sill, his mind formulated a plan. An incredibly stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless. He grabbed an old paint bucket and threw at the left side of the hellhounds. As the lot of them were momentarily distracted, the demigod vaulted onto the barrel and used it as a stool as he clambered on to the window sill. That was when he realized something. His hands were empty. And Riptide was on the ground next to the barrel. And he couldn't grab it because he was to high up. In other words, he was utterly defenseless. He cursed in ancient greek. Again.

He shook his head and looked down towards the hellhound. They had, by now, realized that the paint bucket wasn't a tasty demigod and were searching for him. It didn't take them long to find him. They began to bark wildly as the tried to climb up the wall. Percy did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed the first thing he saw, a flower pot.

"Get back! Get back or I'll, uh, drop this down there. It'll blow you to smithereens!" he shouted as he waved the flower pot menacingly. The hellhounds seemed to hesitate for a few moment, and then something Percy hadn't really planned happened. It seemed that was happening a lot today.

A bright flash of light appeared, as in like, really really bright flash of light. So bright, it incinerated the remaining hellhounds. Percy was so startled, he stumbled and fell clean off the window sill and landed with a loud _thud_. He cursed in ancient greek. _That's gonna leave one heck of a bruise_ he thought bitterly as struggled to stand up. And there, right in front of him, in all of his glory stood Poseidon. The Greek god of seas. One of the Big Three. An Olympian. And of course, Percy's father.

Percy's first bitter emotion was resentment. Now his father chose to come? Because he seriously could've used his help about a gazillion time before.

"I could've handled them," he said as he brushed himself of, wincing as a touched a sore spot. Poseidon's sea green flashed with emotions as he watched his son, his only mortal son, pick up his backpack and begin to salvage whatever he could from the dog slobber.

"Why'd you come anyway?" he asked bitterly as be cleaned the slobber of his science textbook. "You never came before," he continued and Poseidon knew all to well what Percy was feeling. After all, thats what had corrupted a certain son of Hermes. "Now Perseus-" "It's Percy" the demigod interrupted heatedly and Poseidon sighed. "Alright, _Percy_, you know I couldn't. The Ancient Laws fobid me to. As a matter of fact, I should not even be here now,"

"Then why are you?" Percy challenged, standing up to his full height( which sadly wasn't very intimidating).

"Because I wanted to visit you!" Poseidon exploded, and Percy recoiled as he went to pick up his salvaged items of the ground. The god's expression immediately softened.

"Because, I wanted you to know that I care," he said softly. "I always have. And I always will. I wanted to make sure you knew that." Percy whipped up, his eyes storming and he finally lost it.

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? HUH? BECAUSE. YOU. WERE. NEVER. THERE. DO YOU HEAR ME? MUM HAD TO WORK WAY OVERTIME AND MARRY SMELLY GABE BECAUSE OF YOU. ON MY BIRTHDAYS, I ALWAYS THOUGHT MY DAD WOULD COME HOME, BUT GUESS WHAT? YOU. NEVER. DID!" the boy was breathing heavily now, his eyes flashing with anger. Poseidon, in the mean time, let his son vent out all of his frustrations on him. He knew he deserved it. But Poseidon's calm demeanor only seemed to fuel his anger. "And, this summer, you throw all of this Greek Mythology is real junk at me, and expect me to quietly take it and go on a quest that nearly got me killed. Repeatedly. Do you even care that mum was kidnapped by Hades and she almost died, just because she was my mum? Tell me, do you?" Percy's anger had simmered, if only a little, and voice had taken on a dangerously low tone.

And suddenly, Poseidon suddenly felt years older, which was saying something considering his current age. He looked his son straight in the eye as he said, "I do care Percy, more than you could ever imagine. And I know, I haven't been there that often," Percy scoffed at this, "But I've always tried to be. Now, I know we might never be able to make up for all of the lost time, but now, I'll try even harder to be there when you need it. And not always in the way you might expect," His eyes glittered with mirth and Percy, who had calmed down entirely with his father's shocking revelation, couldn't help but grin. "I don't doubt it," he teased, and the god's heart soared. He'd done it. He'd made peace with his son. And it couldn't have gone better.

"Now, run along my boy. I'm sure Sally's worried sick about you." Percy had completely forgotten about his mother, who must be frantic with worry.

"Oh gods, I completely forgot. Mum's gonna kill me!" Poseidon laughed.

"Oh, now don't be to dramatic-"

"Me? Dramatic? I wouldn't be talking if I were you, I mean just look at how you got here." Poseidon faced morphed into one of mock hurt.

"Well, it's not my fault. I inherited it from you uncle, Zeus."

"No kidding." The two burst into laughter. Then, Poseidon snapped his fingers and a new backpack, complete with all of Percy's homework, appeared out of thin air. Percy jaw dropped to the ground. Poseidon grinned mischievously, and whispered, "Now you'll have to do your homework," and with that, he disappeared with a bright flash of light and a shower of salt water, leaving a lingering smell of the beach. Percy shook his head and grabbed his backpack. As he stepped out of the alley, he found it had stopped snowing. He grinned as he raced home to face the wrath of his mother.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**Whadaya think? I need ideas for which characters to do, so please PM me or write one in a review. Speaking of reviews, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**-Dancing With The Clouds  
**


	2. Annabeth

**A/N Whew! Finally finished.**_***Wipes sweat of her brow***_** This one was kinda hard because Annabeth has that kind of **_**you mess with me, I shove my knife up you a****_** personality. So how exactly did I make her tough and cry at the same time? Honestly, I have no idea whatsoever. I was just winging it. Hopefully you like it. Cheers.**

_**Annabeth**_** (This takes place right after Luke asked Annabeth to run away with him, before The Last Olympian)**

What would you do if the guy who you sort of had a crush on ever since you were seven asked you to run away with him to escape his body being taken over by an evil Titan lord, but if you ran away with him, you would also be running away from the guy who you'd really had a crush on for four years, the guy who'd always had your back, the guy who you'd even kissed once or twice. Huh? Would you run away or not? You'd probably feel very, very, very conflicted.

These were the thought that swirled through the head of Annabeth Chase as she slammed the door shut, tears threatening to fall through her eyes that were clenched shut. But Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, and daughters of Athena don't cry. No, they were suppose to be cold, calculating, with their emotions always in check. Always making logical decisions, decisions that were supported by facts and evidence. So which decision was the logical decision here? Run away, or stay? Stay, or run away? Luke or Percy? _Whoa, where did that come from? I'm turning into a daughter of Aphrodite_ she thought, annoyed that her mind dared to ask _Luke or Percy_.

As Annabeth wallowed in her very complicated thoughts, an Iris message appeared, and the face in it was the last person Annabeth wanted to see at the moment. _Percy Jackson_.

"Hey Annabeth! I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you know? Because monster attacks are happening to me a lot more than before and-"

"I'm fine. Now would you please go away. I'm kinda busy here." Percy looked at her carefully, knowing from four years of experience that something was definitely off.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda…" But Annabeth wasn't having any of it, and she angrily swiped her hand through the mist, disbanding he shimmering image of a very confused Percy Jackson.

She plopped down on the couch and buried her face into her hands. She couldn't get the image of the heartbroken, betrayed look on Luke's face as she had carefully explained that she couldn't run away, that she had a war to fight, but it wasn't to late for him to join them. Luke slowly shaking his head. Luke walking away without a second glance.

_**Flashback**_

_Annabeth had been taking a walk through her neighborhood in San Francisco when she heard a voice, an all to familiar voice utter her name, "Annabeth!". She swiveled around, knife in hand, but then, the face she saw caused her to drop her knife in surprise. After she had scrambled to pick it up she had squeaked "Luke!", her eyes wide, still in a defensive position. And there he stood, in all of his fallen glory, complete with the jagged scar that went down his face and neck. _

_"Let's walk." he had said, and she had warily followed, knife still out._

_"Why are you here? How did you get away from Kronos? When did you-"_

_"Calm down, Annabeth," and just like that, she had calmed down._

_"Now, listen, I don't have much time, you need to understand this is my last chance. You don't know what he's going to do, what he's capable of doing." Annabeth had started to become impatient. _

_"Just get to the point, Luke. I've got things to do." Luke just smiled,_

_"You're still as impatient as ever. Now look, I want you to run away, with me!" Annabeth dropped her knife again._

_"It'll be just like old times! We could run away from this whole war, just you and me. We could even try to get Thalia, if you want." Annabeth was dumbfounded. _

_"But where would we go?" she had asked doubtfully. _

_"Anywhere." Annabeth wanted so badly to say yes. To run away, with Luke. He was right, it would be just like old times. She wanted nothing more than to agree with him, to see his face light up again. But why did it feel so wrong? Luke seemed to sense her doubt._

_"Come on, 'beth. I only have one time to offer this to you. While the others fight to the death, we could enjoy our lives. It'll be fun." The younger demigod had just sat there, thinking. The offer was so tempting. To just leave the war, the fighting, the casualties, and run away with her childhood friend and hero. But then she thought about camp, Percy, Chiron, Percy, Grover, Percy, her mother, Percy. And suddenly, she knew what she had to do. _

_"Luke," she knew at that point she'd have to choose her words carefully. "Luke, you know how much I want to say yes right now. How much I just want to leave." His face had lit up at that, and she swallowed the lump that had been slowly forming in her throat. _

_"But I just, you know, I just can't." Luke face had fallen and a bit of anger had made its way into his voice._

_"Can't, or won't?" he had asked bitterly, and Annabeth's heart had plummeted so far down, it must have reached the Underworld by now._

_"Just listen to me! Hear me out. I have to fight in this war, for Camp Half-Blood. I…. I want to fight for Camp. And I've got friend's there, people who rare counting on me. Like Grover, and Chiron. And Percy, he has the Great Prophecy to live up to. He needs all the help he can get. And my mother, Athena…" her voice had trailed off, and to say Luke was angry would be the underestimate of the century. He had been furious. _

_"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU WILLING TO LEARN THE HARD WAY? THEY. DON'T. CARE. THE OLYMPIANS DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THEIR KIDS!" But Annabeth hadn't been finished._

_"THEY DO CARE!" And Luke had shut up good so Annabeth had continued._

_"They do care Luke. More than you could ever realize. But you could always come back, and join us! You could help us in the war." Luke had just shaken his head, disgusted, hurt, and betrayed. _

_"Now they've got you brainwashed into thinking that, too. You'll regret this, Annabeth. You really will." Then he had just left, without a second glance. And Annabeth had just stared after him, the feeling of hurt and betrayal rearing up inside of her, threatening to come out in the for of tears. After that, she had raced home._

_**End of Flashback**_

And now, Annabeth highly doubted her words, that the gods cared about their children. If they cared, they sure had a funny way of showing it. But then again, the gods have a funny way of doing everything. She began to wonder if Luke had been right. _What if they really don't give a damn_.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash, followed by a _bang_and then someone saying 'oh dear'. In a matter of seconds, Annabeth had her dagger out (again) and was in the kitchen assuming a defensive position. And there, standing right in front of her, was Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom. The Hater of Poseidon. And of course, Annabeth's mother. Surprisingly, she didn't drop her knife. No, instead, she tried to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor and kneeled. "Mother," she said curtly

"Annabeth, dear…" her mother trailed off as she indicted the glass vase she had knocked over when she had appeared inside. Annabeth just sighed as she grabbed a dustpan and swept up the glass and threw it in the trash.

"What are you doing here?" the demigoddess asked shortly. Athena sighed as she reflected on her past years of trying to talk to her demigod children.

"I am here to say that you made the right choice, not running off with the son of Hermes." Annabeth bit back a rather colorful retort, resentment building up inside of her.

"Why would you care?" Those four word stabbed the goddess right in the heart, but she kept her face still an emotionless mask, her grey eyes nothing short of intimidating. She choose her next words rather carefully.

"Because that decision had the entire war at stake. If you had chosen to run off, everything would have changed, and Kronos might have chosen a knew champion to possess, a champion we could not hope to defeat. These are hard times, Annabeth, and you know what is at stake. Every choice, every decision, every single one counts. Espicially the one the child of the Prophecy must make." Annabeth winced as she remembered the Great Prophecy. The child of the prophecy was obviously Percy, and he didn't even know the entire thing yet. Her mother seemed to read her mind.

"I know that you are thinking of that imbecile son of Poseidon, and I know he fancies you. I may not approve of him at all, but I suppose, if he does not mess everything up as his father seems to always do, I _might_ make just one exception." These words obviously caused the goddess great pain, even though she had tried her best to insult Poseidon and his mortal son a lot. But they meant something to Annabeth, even though she wasn't ready to admit she had a very, very, very, _very_ small crush on a certain Percy Jackson. And if her mother had basically given her an all clear sign, that meant all that was left was for him to finally realize she liked him, and he liked her. He could be so infuriatingly obtuse sometimes. And so, Annabeth smiled, her first real smile since she had left Camp Half-Blood. And Athena did something she rarely ever did. She smiled back.

"But remember, one wrong move from the son of Poseidon and I shall turn into nothing more than a pile of ash at my feet." she teased and Annabeth grinned.

"I wouldn't stop you if he messes up that bad." Then she made a very bold move. She gave her mother a small hug. The Goddess of Wisdom seemed to be surprised for a moment before she hesitantly returned the hug.

Once they both pulled away, Athena quickly composed herself as she did a quick check of her armor to make sure everything was strapped properly. "Goodbye, my child. And please, don't mention this little visit to anyone else. Right now, I am supposed to be on Olympus. Father must be furious. He does indeed have an eye for dramatics, don't you think?" Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Bye mum." she whispered, then she quickly averted her eyes as her mother materialized out of her house, presumably to Olympus. Annabeth just stared at the spot her mother had been standing moments ago, momentarily questioning if Athena had actually been there. Then she just shook her head and went to the bathroom so she could Iris Message Percy.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, accept my offering and show me Percy Jackson in, um, New York." she said as she tossed in her drachma. Slowly, the image of the son of Poseidon appeared, and Annabeth knew her answer to the question she hated her mind for asking. _Luke or Percy?_ Well now, she had hots for a certain so of Poseidon.

**Like? No Like? Tell me how I can get better! As I said, I suck at writing Annabeth's point of view. Tell me who should I do next! There's a poll on my profile asking which character I should do next. It'd mean a lot if you took the time to go and vote. Anyway, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! Cheers.**

**-Dancing With The Clouds  
**


	3. Thalia

**Okay my darlings, I'm back. Again. For the third time. You get the point. Now, I'm not going to let only three reviews discourage me. I'll right more, with high hopes of new reviewers. Please remember that reviews are appreciated greatly. Now I had one more thing I had to say, um… I swear I remembered just like, two seconds ago. Uhhhhhhh, oh, yeah, this chapter is from are dear huntress Thalia point of view. Oh, but she'll have a ten times more badass personality than I do. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, it's not mine. Period.**

_**Thalia (After the Titan's Curse, but before the Battle of the Labyrinth)**_

Thalia had one word, or rather two words, that she used to describe herself: emotionally constipated.

Yup, she had some real series issues. LIke her temper. And her mood swings. And the fact that she had been a pine tree. That couldn't be normal.

And as another whistled through the air, embedding itself a couple inches off the center of the target, she traced one source to pretty much all of her current problems. Her dad. Now, most teenage girls Thalia's age would go on and complain to their dad about not getting to use the car, or not getting to date a bad boy with a motorcycle, she had a slightly a bit of a problem there, too. Because her dad wasn't just the kind of dad you wanted to get pissed off. Nope. Her dad was a big man, very high up there. In other words, her dad was a god. And not just any god, the king of the gods. Zeus, the god of skies.

Ironically, she was deathly afraid of heights. And flying sun chariots for that matter. But that was a different story.

Yeah, she couldn't just storm over to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building(aka Olympus) and demand that her father buy her a car. Not by a long shot anyway. Her father had to rule over the other gods, settle disputes, and try to keep the minor gods in order. Oh, and squeeze in a bit of time to add some dramatic entrances. It was a pretty full time job. And Thalia` hated it. Another arrow whistled throughout the air, splitting the first one in half, but still not on the center of the target.

The demigod through her quiver down in her frustration and was about to snap her bow in half(Artemis wouldn't like that very much), when a small, timid voice squeaked, "Lady Thalia?" Thalia whirled around, and was just about to tell the other person to piss off, that she was busy venting out all of her life frustrations on her poor bow and arrows when she saw who had called her name and her eyes softened, a little. She was a newbie, and had just joined the Hunt last week. Not even ten years old yet. But, her father had apparently been killed the Minotaur and she had run away unscathed. The fact that she was a daughter of Hecate might have contributed to that. With her scraggly golden hair and her unnerving, impossibly wide violet eyes, talked about as much as a rock. Thalia supposed having your father brutally ripped apart by a creature that wasn't supposed to exist did that to you. Alanzia. That had been her name.

Well, it was certainly colorful.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound as annoyed and badass as possible. After all, she had a reputation to maintain and she couldn't be going soft. Alanzia's eyes, if at all possible, widened even more than their already normal wideness.

"L..Lady… A..A…Artemis w…wishes to s…s..see you." she stammered, and after that, she raced away in terror. _Score one for the badass-ness_ she thought as she made her way over to the main tent where Lady Artemis usually resided. Although she did feel a bit bad about scaring off her like that.

She waved and said brief 'hullos' to her fellow hunters as she walked. When she pulled open the tent flap, she found the Head of the Hunt just swiping her hand through an Iris Message, scrambling up the face of someone who Thalia had not been quick enough to identify as the remains of the rainbow slowly faded.

"M'lady?" she queried uncertainly, for she had never seen the Goddess of Hunt in this deep thought before. Artemis looked up and beckoned her in to the tent.

"Thalia. I assume our dear Alanzia has informed you that I wished to speak with you." Thalia vaguely wondered why gods could never go and just flat out ask or tell you something. But no, everything had to be in riddles and rhymes, and it took you ten times longer to figure out the real meaning of what they were trying to say to you. And by that time, it was almost always too late. She went ahead and answered the hidden question anyway.

"Well, she kinda stuttered that you wanted to speak to me. Maybe my face or my voice scared her or something 'cause she raced away two seconds later." She could practically see Artemis mentally face palm. Well, she'd tried, anyway.

"Was there anything else?" Thalia inquired, itching to go back to beating up her target with arrows. Artemis seemed in deep thought for a minute before she began to speak.

"Dear, I am afraid you are wanted on Olympus. Lord Zeus wishes to see you." _Well damn_.

"Why? I don't think I screwed anything up yet." Artemis shook her head vehemently.

"Oh, no! Not at all are you in trouble. At least to my knowledge," she added the last part and Thalia spirits plummeted. But she managed to keep a straight, bored face.

"How am I supposed to get there?" The goddess thought for a moment before answering.

"I will flash you as far the entrance to the Empire State Building. You know how to get to Olympus from there. But I warn you, you must keep your eyes closed while you flash alongside me, or you shall be killed." Well, that was just lovely. She was already at the risk of dying and she hadn't even made it to New York yet. Artemis abruptly stood up and beckoned her to follow. Once they both stood in the middle of the huntresses camp, she called, "Phoebe," Exactly three and a half seconds later, the other huntress raced into the clearing.

"You called, my lady?" She asked, nodding to Thalia. Thalia gave her a quick smile then turned her short attention span back to the goddess. "Yes, dear. I must go and take Thalia to Olympus. Then I am afraid I have some, business to attend to. I may not be back for some time. I am putting you in charge in our absence." Phoebe nodded, pleasure written all over her face to be given the roll of head of the hunt, even if it was only for like, a day. _What a kiss up_ Thalia thought, but then she realized something.

"How am I supposed to get back from Olympus?" she asked. Artemis response less than pleased her.

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid you must find your own means of travel to get back to the hunters. It should not be that hard, for hunters are to be resourceful, and I am sure that you can do it."

"But…" any response she had died away from the look the head of the hunt sent her way. Thalia sighed and said, "Yes, M'lady." Phoebe smirked at her and Thalia was pretty sure she had grumbled something along the lines of _Damn you to an eternal life of pain in Tartarus_. Greek demigods have weird ways of swearing.

She turned around and found Artemis waiting for her.

"Hold my arm," she commanded and Thalia awkwardly complied. "Now close your eyes, and do not open them until I tell you." Once again, the huntress obliged, screwing her shut so tightly, she doubted she'd be able to open them if she tried. "Brace yourself," were the last word she heard before she exploded.

Thalia had only done the whole godly-teleporting thing once, and she already hated, even more than she hated heights. At first, when you least expected it, it felt like you were exploding. Like all of the molecules that made up your body were being ripped apart. Then you started spinning, faster and faster until you could barely even see yourself. And on top of that, it felt like your windpipe was made out of jello, which, in fact, was not a very good feeling. When they finally landed at the entrance of the Empire State Building, Thalia landed on her butt. Hard. She let out a few choice colorful word as she scrambled on her hands and knees to the nearest trashcan so she could puke her guts out.

When she was finished, she saw that Artemis had left already.

"Stupid gods," she muttered under the breath and she could have sworn she heard thunder rumble in the sky. She stormed into the building, and straight to the front desk. "600th floor," she said impatiently and the bald man at the desk said, "Sorry kid, no 600th floor here." Thalia was definitely not in the mood to argue with the man so she hissed, "I'm a pissed off daughter of Zeus so you're gonna press that button and let me get on that elevator or else." That seemed to work, for the man gulped and pressed the security buzzer. Thalia tossed him a drachma then stomped on to the elevator.

When the doors dinged open at the top, she raced out, thanking the gods that she could escape the horrid music. Then she started walking towards the throne room, only letting the beautiful city of Olympus take her breath away for a moment. When she arrived at the throne room, she saw that the doors were already wide open, but the throne room himself was empty.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she screeched, and her voice echoed throughout the ginormous room. Just then, their was a loud rumbling noise, and a crackle of static, kinda like a broken radio. Lightning flashed and storm clouds appeared, and with a final earsplitting crack, the King of the Gods himself appeared. Thalia, whose hair was literally standing straight up, was fuming, but she kneeled anyway.

"Father," she spat, trying to smooth her electrified hair down.

"Thalia," he rumbled as he sat down on his throne, sparing her a small glance. He watched, somewhat amused as his daughter tried to smooth her hair. With a snap of his finger, her hair was perfect, straight and silky rippling down her back in long jet-black tresses.

"Thanks, Aphrodite." she muttered sarcastically as she straightened her tiara, the symbol of the lieutenant of Artemis. Zeus's eyes flashed dangerously, but surprisingly, he kept his calm.

"What do you want, anyway? I've got things to do, and hunters to keep in line." Thalia continued, absentmindedly playing with a stray strand of hair. The King of the Gods eyes flickered, with an emotion hat his daughter was not quick enough to catch.

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew your role that you had to play in this war, and as Artemis's lieutenant. Also, that you are not the child of the prophecy." he said this all in a way that practically screamed, 'I have no idea what I'm saying here'. This made Thalia want to smirk, but obviously, she didn't. Instead, she spoke.

"I'm not stupid. And I know that I have to fight in this war against a bunch of billion year old ancient greek creeps that are only supposed to exist in the demolished piles of rock in Greece. And in nightmares." She had wanted to add in the heads of delusional people, but she refrained from doing so, knowing that if she did, her dad would get mad. And when gods got mad, they tended to blow up stuff. And people. Yeah, and Thalia was not in the mood to be blown up.

"I am hoping you know the true meaning of my words," was all the god had to say. Let's just say Thalia was not a happy huntress.

"I know damn well what you're trying to say, and here's my response." she paused to take a dramatic breath, a trait she had obviously inherited from her father.

"Why the hell do you care?!" she screeched, and Zeus almost winced. Almost. Because the king of the gods doesn't wince. His lack of response infuriated Thalia further.

"Huh? C'mon, answer me! I want to know why do you care, now of all times! Where were you when I needed you? When _mother_ slapped me and Jason? Where were you when he was killed? When-"

"SILENCE!" Zeus thundered, and the rest of Thalia's rant died away. But if looks could kill, let's just say the immortal king of the gods would not be so immortal anymore. But he continued anyway.

"You must understand, there were all reasons for these things. I must abide by the ancient laws. But, I always did have your best interests at heart. I saved your life when I transformed you into a pine tree on Half-Blood Hill. The Furies would have killed you." Thalia laughed, an insane laugh and she had a wild look in her eyes.

"That's cute. You expect me to be grateful to you, for turning me into a pine tree? That's just hilarious. Don't throw any of that shit at me. Don't you understand? You ruined my life! And my mother's! You gave her everything, an then you just left, right out of the blue. It corrupted her! And she took it out on us. Me and Jason!" her withering gaze fell, and her voice lowered considerably, "My poor brother. He's dead because of you! How much will it take to get that through your thick head? Jason's dead. And, it's. All. Your. Fault." Her chest was heaving now, but her eyes had lost some of their insane glint. The lord of the skies on the other hand, had a pained look on his face. As if he knew something. Something important. He sighed, and she swore she heard a small, pathetic rumble of thunder.

"I know Jason is dead. " He had that pained look on his face again. "But hear this. He is not as 'dead' as he seems. You will learn more in due time, if the Fates will have it. " There was a lardge, earsplitting crack of lightning and this time Zeus actually winced, and Thalia's eyes softened.

"There are many forces we are dealing with here, some that you may never understand. Your mother caught my eye, which is almost impossible to do. And together, we had you. Thalia," Thalia gazed softened further at the use of her first name, "you have much potential, and you will do, great things one day. But we must deal with this war as required first. And war mean casualties. And though I cannot control how many deaths there are, we can try to prevent as many as we can." He looked at his mortal daughter, almost, almost pleadingly. And one would have to be heartless not to forgive.

"Alright, alright. No need to get all sentimental on me. I forgive you, at least a little bit. Now, I've got hunters to train, and Artemis can't take me back to our camp, so… I need a ride." But her father seemed not to have heard the last part, as his composure returned fully, and he even let a ghost of a smile momentarily pass his lips before his straight, down-to-buisness face came on.

"You have a bright future, even if there are many obstacles you must first overcome." Thalia choose to ignore the second not-so-great part of that statement, and just went with '_you have a bright future'_.

"So… about that ride-" she didn't even get a chance to finish before she exploded, again. _The gods really do need a better method of getting places._

* * *

After she went through the whole being ripped apart sensation and spun 'til she was glad she'd had a light breakfast, she landed with an ungraceful 'oomph' in the middle of a clearing. As she picked herself off the ground, an arrow whizzed passed her head. She was about to beat the person to shreds, until she realized that the unfortunate archer had been Alanzia. Thalia glanced from the other girl, who was frozen in terror, to the arrow, which had lodged itself a foot off target.

"Great shot, for a first timer!" she exclaimed all to merrily, and Alanzia's terrified face morphed into one of confusion, then into one of hesitant pleasure. So the older girl decided to continue.

"Yeah, I mean you've probably heard of my my idiot cousin, Percy Jackson. He couldn't shot an arrow to save his life. In fact, most of the time he almost ends his life with archery." Now Thalia really, really, really hoped that this would get a better reaction than fleeing. And, surprisingly, her prayers were answered, and Alanzia giggled. It was truly a beautiful sound.

"Thanks," she whispered shyly, and Thalia felt a huge grin split across her face. Sadly, they were interrupted,

The other huntresses raced into the clearing, with either a bow drawn or a knife in a defensive position. And leading them was Phoebe.

"At ease, girls. It's me, Thalia. Back from Olympus. Not some demented monster who's stealing my swagger." At this, most lowered their weapons and Phoebe came forward.

"I trust everything went well," she said, albeit a little warily. The smaller girl nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now I'm in hare while Artemis is gone, and I think we should probably leave this campsite by the day after tomorrow, otherwise we're fresh meat for way to many monsters. So-" Phoebe rudely interrupted.

"Lady Artemis never said I had to stop being in charge when you came back. You can't just leave, come back and start handing out orders. " _The little smartass_ Thalia thought, as she racked her brain for an idea that wouldn't involve to much bloodshed. WHen she finally stumbled across one, the daughter of Zeus made no hesitation in saying it out loud.

"Let's have a shooting contest. Whoever shoots the best is lieutenant 'til Lady Artemis gets back." Phoebe smirked, and Thalia felt dread creep into her veins. There was no better archer than Phoebe. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea.

The others stared at he, mouth agape, and she snapped, "You'll catch flies," and their mouths immediately snapped shut. Someone cleared all the arrows from a target, and Phoebe took her position. She looked at the target with her utmost concentration, and Thalia knew automatically that there was no way she could possibly beat her. She stole a glance at the huntresses, and what met her haze was rather strange. Alanzia was staring at Phoebe's arrow unblinkingly, and she seemed to be thing hard. And when they heard the resounding _thud_ of the arrow being released, the daughter of Hecate's eyes followed it. Then she whispered something, quickly and quietly, but Thalia tore her gaze away to the target. And the arrow. And then Phoebe. And then the arrow again. The arrow, which had found its place three inches off the center. Thalia couldn't help it, her jaw dropped all the way down to the Underworld.

Phoebe was fuming, and she shot Thalia a withering glare, but the lieutenant of Artemis didn't falter. She position herself , and closed her left eye. Her right eye only saw one thing. The center of the target. An arrow was notched, and the bowstring was pulled taut. She inhaled, and she exhaled. And she let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit the target with so much force, it had fallen backwards. Alanzia race over to where it and fallen, and called out, "Bullseye!". And Thalia couldn't tell who was more shocked, her or Phoebe. The latter looked like she had swallowed a particularly sour lemon, and her eyes were wide. Thalia snapped out of her daze.

"What are you looking at? Carry on," and the other hunters scrambled to obey. But Phoebe walked over to her.

"Good job. I suppose you truly are worthy of being the lieutenant of Artemis," she said as she held a hand out. The daughter of Zeus shook it and then swiveled around to look at Alanzia.

"You didn't…"

"Didn't what?" she asked all to sweetly, and Thalia laughed.

"C'mere kid. I'm gonna teach you how a pro shoots an arrow…"

Yes, Thalia Grace has real issues.

**A/N I personally cannot believe I did that. Thalia is one of the hardest characters to write for me, and so is Zeus. And Artemis, for that matter. Oh, and Phoebe. Also, Alanzia is my own OC who I made up in about five seconds. And I hinted a bit of Jason in their for all of you HoO fans. I hope Zeus didn't go to soft though, but I had to make him kind of sad. Yeah. Anyway, thank you so much for reason, and reviewing! The button's right down their. Cheers!**

**-Dancing With The Clouds  
**


End file.
